


I'll Protect You... I Promise

by Razorflame45



Series: The Feel Again(Stay) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Light mentions of past non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorflame45/pseuds/Razorflame45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mueren gets a bit nervous, but Urick is there to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You... I Promise

He stood there at the door frame, unable to see his expression due to the darkness of the room, but by the way he fidgeted he seemed nervous. He was in just his underwear and nothing else, but even those seemed like they would just fall off his boney hips.   
Mueren was about to go in, but quickly changed his mind and started to turn around and walk away. But suddenly giant muscular arms wrapped around his waist, and head laying on his shoulder, "Babe... Where are you going...? You alright?" He asked.   
He jumped at the sudden contact, but relaxed right away when he heard the calming voice in his ear. Mueren nodded profoundly, "Y-yeah... I'm... Ok... Just a little nervous, that's all..."  
Urick kissed his neck up to his cheek, "no need to feel nervous, Mu... You know I love you and would never hurt you, no matter what," he said softly rubbing his arm soothingly.   
"I-I know... But I still am just a little scared..." Mueren's voice was very meek and softly spoken.   
"You have nothing you be scared of... He's gone... He can hurt you anymore..." Urick told him, "Why don't we try this a different night, I don't want to push you..."   
Mueren shook his head, "N-no... I need to do this..."   
Urick sighed, "Mu..." He buried his face on the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.   
The smaller man turned around in his arms, resting his head on his husband's chest, feeling his arms wrap tighter around him, hands rubbing his back in a loving manner, "You know I love you, right?"   
Mueren smiled softly, tilting his head up to look at his face, "Of course I know, because I love you too."   
Mueren's hands slowly, and gently reached up towards Urick's face, caressing his square jaw and bringing it down towards his own, then lips were soon pressed together. His thumb rubbed over his cheek as the kiss lingered longer and longer.   
One of the bigger man's hands moved from his back to rest in his hair, slowly making the kiss more heated.   
Their lips worked against each other, loving each and every second of this lip locked motion.   
Urick started to walk backwards, moving in a clear path to their bed, and then lifted Mueren up into the air letting his long legs wrap around his husband's thick waist.   
He sat fully on the bed, his tiny husband sitting comfortably in his lap, "Are you nervous now?" Urick asked him.   
Mueren face erupted with a deep blush, hands splayed on his broad chest, "No, my body feels hot though..." He said embarrassedly, resting his forehead on his body.   
"Now that? I can help with..." He turned their bodies and laid Mueren under him, "Do you know how beautiful you are to me?" Urick pushed strands of hair out of face, looking into his wide bright colored eyes. "I'm lucky to be with such an amazing man... Like you..."   
"Geez... Flatterer..." He huffed.   
Urick let out a warm chuckle, rubbing his cheek lovingly, "Are you completely sure you want to go through with this? I won't force you..."   
Mueren looked at him with a soft gaze, putting his hand over the one on his face, "I-I feel like I need too... I want to try to move on... Get on with my life..."   
Urick sighed, "Ok... But if you feel any sort of discomfort at all... I'm pulling out and we aren't doing again for awhile... Got it?"  
When he saw him nod his head Urick kissed him gently on his lips, and slowly moved his hand down his husband's body hearing him gasp at the sudden touch. His body curved where the hand moved to, "U-Urick..." Mueren whimpered.   
His hand reached down to his cock putting it into his hand and wrapped his fingers around it.   
Mueren tensed up a bit and he felt Urick stop what he was doing and looked him straight in the eyes, "Are you alright?" He asked in a serious tone.   
Mueren nodded, "Yeah... Just not something I had... You know... Touched... In awhile... I'm a bit... Uh... More sensitive right now..." He blushed profoundly.   
"Then why are you still tense?" He then asked.   
"Because... I'm still a bit nervous as to what will happen..." The smaller man leaned up closer to Urick and kissed his lips, a full lip lock, and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. "But one thing I do know... Is that I trust you..." He said ghosting his lips.   
Urick smiled at those words and then started to kiss him again, putting his hand on the back of his head so he could deepen the kiss. Then when he got the approval of his tiny husband, he began to pump his cock, feeling it slowly turning erect at the contact.   
Mueren gasped into the kiss, moaning slightly afterwards.   
"How are you feeling?" Urick asked the pink faced man under him, smiling because he already knew the answer.   
"Feels... Really good..." He panted, using his hand to cover his face from embarrassment.   
"Good... Good..." Urick took his free hand and used it to raise Mueren's legs one by one and traced the small ring of muscle with his forefinger, poking it in to the first joint and then pulling it back out.   
His breath shuttered and hands fisted the sheets of below him, twisting them around.   
"Mu..." He said calmly, "Are you sure...?"   
"Yes! Yes I'm sure, please!" Mueren pleaded.   
He nodded and slowly pushed his full finger inside of him to the first knuckle, feeling him enclose around his finger. Urick worked it around inside of him.   
The smaller man's back arched upwards letting out a long embarrassing moan.  
"Was that from you?" Urick smirked, kissing his face.   
"N-no?" Mueren stuttered and he wrapped his legs around Urick's waist.   
"You're adorable," he concluded shaking his head. "I love that most about you."  
"That's what you love most about me? What are the other things?" Mueren asked curiously.   
"I love that when you're happy, it's easy to make you blush... I love that even though you are full of sexual innuendos and jokes, you are very caring of anyone... I love that you are probably the most selfless person I know... Most importantly, I love that you make me a better person..."   
He smiled up at him, a gleam in his eye, "I love you... So much..." Mueren wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Urick close to him, "I'll never stop loving you..."  
"Good, because that would be awkward." He chuckled, holding him closely.   
He wiggled his finger and Mueren gasped again, moaning loudly and lavishly, "N-no f-f-fair..."   
Urick smiled down at him and slowly prodded another finger to enter inside of him. The smaller man could feel himself get stretched with each digit moving inside him. "Feels good..." He whispered.   
"Good..." He began to scissor his fingers, trying to make this hurt as little as he can get it, stretch him as wide as he can, then.   
Once he got to the third finger, he reached over to the end table and grabbed the bottle of lube. Urick popped open the cap and poured out a generous amount and rubbed it around his fingers in his ring of muscles. He lathered it on, feeling Mueren shiver at the touch.   
"Urick... Please... I need... I need more..." He pleaded, loving how his husband made him feel, making him forget about... That man...   
"Hold on, babe... I have to make sure you won't hurt... I won't be able to forgive myself if I did, ok?" Urick said tenderly kissing his lips.   
Mueren nodded, "Ok..." His back was curved upwards, conforming to touch, his skin prickling making him even more sensitive. "U-uriii..." He moaned.   
Urick slowly pumped his cock, feeding his fingers in and out of his entrance loving the noises his husband was making.   
"I love you... I love you..." He panted over and over. He stretched him wide and then slowly pulled out his fingers, he heard a whimpering noise come from his husband, "Don't worry... There will be more..."  
Urick unwrapped Mueren's legs that were still around him and propped himself up onto his knees. He squeezed some lube into his hand and rubbed it onto his erect cock, making sure he got every inch then lined himself up. "Are you ready? Just remember if you don't feel comfortable, I will stop immediately and we aren't completing this tonight, you understand me?"   
Mueren nodded, "Yes... I do..." He spread his legs wide for him.   
Urick steadied his hands on Mueren's legs, holding them upward at his chest, making him blush profoundly. He held the start of his cock to start guiding it into his husband, groaning, feeling him contract around his cock. The warmth surrounding him made him moan in pleasure.   
Urick looked down at him and caressed his cheek, "How are you doing...? And be honest with me..."   
"I'm doing fine... Right now at least..." Mueren said leaning into the touch, "Why don't you kiss me right now?" He said.   
Urick smiled softly at him, "Don't mind if I do," he leaned down to place his lips upon his, feeling his soft lips work against his own. "I love you," he whispered against his mouth.   
"I love you too... Forever and ever Urick..."   
Urick pushed all the way up to the hilt, fully sheathed within him, he could feel him twitch around him, it felt amazing. He waited until he adjusted to his great length before very slowly starting to thrust in and out of him.   
"Oh... Urick... That feels good..." He panted. Mueren threw back his head when he felt him speed up a bit more.   
"That feel good baby?" The bigger man asked, moving his hips getting a little bit faster.   
Mueren's back arched upwards, letting out a long moan.   
"I take that as a yes, then?" Urick chuckled.   
"Mhmmmm!" He nodded, but then Urick had hit his sweet spot making him cry out in pleasure. "Oh god!" Mueren said through gritted teeth.   
He moved his hips, thrusting in and out of him, able to feel him contract around him more and more as the man under him got closer to his climax.   
Urick took his hands and moved them to under Mueren's back, pulling him to he was now sitting in Urick's lap once more. He was leaning against his bare chest, now moving his own hips in unison with his husband's. It got his thick cock deeper within him, rubbing against his prostate.   
Mueren whimpered, and clenched his hands closed tightly, Urick thought it was a whimper of pain and he stopped without a second thought. He held his face between his rough hands, "Did I hurt you? Are you ok?"  
Mueren blinked, he then blushed when he realized what happened, "Oh! That wasn't of pain... I really liked what you were doing..." He more of mumbled that last part, burying his face into Urick's chest again.   
"So, you're alright, then?" He asked lovingly, stroking his jaw.   
Mueren nodded, "Yes... Thank you for caring though." He smiled softly to himself.   
"Anything for you, my love..." Urick tilted his head back up to look at him and kissed him lovingly, starting his hips once more.   
Mueren was about to climax, clenching tightly around Urick's cock, and screamed releasing his load, getting on his stomach.   
Urick then groaned and thrusted into his own, releasing deep in his husband, groaning heavily.   
They calmed down, the room quieting down, only panting left, but quiet enough where it could only be heard when close to them.  
Their mouths were ghosting the other's, feeling their breaths splay across their skin.   
Mueren wrapped his arms around Urick's neck, and he put his thick arms around the smaller man's toothpick waist, holding each other tightly, "I'll always love you... Even when you leave me..."  
"Don't think about that yet... That won't be for a long while," Mueren smiled.   
"Yeah... I'll make sure of that..." He held him protectively in his arms, "I'll make sure you won't get hurt again..." Urick laid down onto his back, having Mueren be on top of his chest. He was out in no time, but Urick stayed awake, rubbing his smooth, soft back, and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. "I dread the day you leave me forever... I dread it so much..." He reached as best as he could, using his feet to help, pull the blanket up over the two of them and finally fell asleep.


End file.
